That Which Cannot Be Seen
by Otakufanlover
Summary: What if Ichigo was trained in all of his powers by Isshin, Ryuken, Urahara, and Yoruichi at a very young age? Strong, Smart, Ichigo. Bleach done my way. AU Soulmates
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if Ichigo was trained in all of his powers by Isshin, Ryuken, Urahara, and Yoruichi at a very young age? Strong, Smart, Ichigo. Bleach done my way. AU Soulmates.

AN: There will be major changes to Bleach. This is Bleach done my way. If you are reading my Naruto and One Piece fics, you know I like to do Animes my way. Characters that were dead before Bleach started are alive. Aizen will be a good guy. Isshin and Ryuken are married. Uryu and Ichigo have grown up to be brothers. Orihime and Tatsuki will not been in this. There will be Hinamori bashing in this fic. I do not like them. Yoruichi will be, even though I do not really care for her much, but she will not play a super big part. She will still have her part like in the Anime. I just will not be focusing more on her then in the show. Kon is going to be replaced by Noba. There will be Yaoi, Yuri, and Het in this fic.

I fell in love with cywscross's idea of Ichigo being able to see Zanpakuto spirits. So, I am going to add my own version of this idea. Zanpakuto spirits can be seen by who they want to be able to see them; but, the soulmate of their user will always be able to see them. This is how Shinigamis know who their soulmates are. For Humans that have little to no Reiryoku, regular Humans, they find their soulmates by touch. They will know their soulmate when they touch for the first time. Like electricity sensation going through their body.

Fight Scenes done by PaperFox19.

We Tremble in Awe of That Which Cannot Be Seen And We Worship That Which Cannot Be Seen…

A person was standing on an electricity pole looking over Karakura Town.

"Yes… I sense strong Reiryoku here." The person says as they jump off the pole and into the town.

Ichigo Kurosaki is a 15 year old student, but he was not a normal Human. He is a Human with Shinigami, Quincy, and Hollow powers. His family consisted of his dad, papa, step-brother, and twin fraternal little sisters. His dad, Isshin Kurosaki, used to be the Captain of the 10th Division of the Soul Society. This is where Ichigo got his Shinigami powers. His deceased mom, Masaki Kurosaki, is where he got his Quincy powers. His papa, Ryuken Ishida-Kurosaki, is who trained Ichigo to control and use his Quincy powers. Kisuke Urahara, Tessei Tsukabishi, and Yoruichi Shioin, his dad's friends from Soul Society, also trained Ichigo in their own art. Kisuke taught Ichigo strategy and how to think fast in battle. Tessei taught Ichigo in the art of Kido and Reiatsu control. Yoruichi taught Ichigo the art of Shunpo and Hakuda.

Thanks to Ichigo's strong Reiryoku, his friends started to develop their own powers. Yasutora "Chad" Sado developed a power called Fullbring, his is called Brazo Derecha de Gigante. Chad is the power house of the group. The defender wall. Keigo Asano also had a parent that used to be a Shinigami and Lieutenant of the Gotei 13. He used to be Isshin's Lieutenant of the 10th Division. Sadly, Keigo's dad, Ryu Asano, died before he finished teaching Keigo to control his Shinigami powers. So, Isshin and Urahara took over his training. Keigo also showed an affinity to Shunpo, so Yoruichi taught him more of her advanced techniques. That she did not teach Ichigo since he did not show an affinity to it. Mizuiro Kajima developed the power Shun-Shun Rikka. His power comes from his flower hairclips he got from his mom before she died. His powers allow him to heal, defend, and attack. Tessei also taught him Kido. He has almost has his masters in Kido, making Tessei proud.

The last of the group is Ichigo's step-brother, Uryu Ishida, Ryuken's son from his late wife. Ryuken taught Uryu how to control his Quincy powers, not his grandfather. So, the group consisted of Ichigo, leader, Human, Shinigami, Quincy, Visored, and all-rounder. Chad, Lieutenant, power house, and defender wall. Keigo, Human, Shinigami, Shunpo, and Hakuda-almost master. Uryu, almost master Quincy. And Mizuiro, healer, defender, fighter, Kido master. Kisuke also made Ichigo a Mod-Soul named Noba, so Ichigo's body would be protected while he was in his Shinigami form. Keigo got a badge made from Kisuke.

This is where their story starts…

 **Chapter 1**

Ichigo Kurosaki, age 15, School Student by day and Shinigami by night, was having a great day. He just finished helping send a little girl's soul off to the Soul Society, so she can rest in peace. Ichigo and Uryu walked into the Kurosaki and Ishida Clinic and saw dinner was ready.

"It's about time you guys got here." Karin says in a bored voice.

"Yes, you know dinner time is always at 7:00 a clock always, Ichigo." Isshin says. Ryuken and Yuzu were putting the food onto the kitchen table.

"I know, sorry, we lost track of time." Ichigo says. Uryu nods his head in agreement. The family all ate their dinner and then they went to bed not knowing that tomorrow Ichigo and Uryu's lives were going to get even more hectic.

-The Next Night-

Ichigo was out patrolling like every night when he ran into another Shinigami. Ichigo and the Shinigami stopped and stared at each other for a second.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my town?" Ichigo asks.

"My name Rukia Kuchiki, and officer of the 13th Division of the Gotei 13 in Soul Society. Who are you? I thought there was no other officer stationed here?" The person from earlier, Rukia asks.

"I'm not an officer of the Soul Society. I am just me. I am what I am." Ichigo says not really trusting her enough to explain more. Rukia just nods not wanting to start a fight.

"You can stay at my house if you need somewhere to stay." Ichigo offers.

"Thank you. I will take you up on that offer." Rukia says smiling. Ichigo smiles back and nods. He then leads her to his house.

-Some Weeks Later-

Rukia was worried, she had just gotten a message from Soul Society that says she had broken the law by staying with Humans; and, that she also revealed herself to Humans. It also said that they were sending two officers to take her back to Soul Society. Rukia packed up her things and left in the middle of the night. She started running to where she was supposed to meet the two Shinigami's who were coming for her. Unknown to her, Noba (in his stuff animal form) was following and spying on her. Rukia thought back on her time with Ichigo and his friends.

"If I'm going to have to leave this place one day, all this will be a burden. Compassion, friendship, and affection… They're a bother. All these feelings aren't necessary for a Shinigami. It's unbecoming, Rukia Kuchiki. I think I've stayed in this world for too long." Rukia comments outload as she keeps running.

"Yes!" A voice calls.

"Huh?!" Rukia says in shock and stops running.

"See, you understand." The voice continues.

"What?!" Rukia says as she turns to the voice.

"Though, to put it another way, because you stayed in this world so long, you were able to prolong your life a bit more, Rukia!" The voice, a red haired male Shinigami, explains while pulling out his Zanpakuto.

"Renji! Are you Renji Abarai?" Rukia questions. The red haired Shinigami, Renji jumps down from the pole he was standing on, and slices the ground in front of Rukia. Not hitting or cutting her.

"You had an assailant from the Soul Society lurking right behind you, but you were so deep in thought, you didn't even notice until I called out to you?" Renji comments. Rukia just shakes at the power Renji just displayed.

'He is stronger than before, but of course, I have not seen him in years.' Rukia thinks in shock.

"Granted you're in a Gigai, but in just one or two months, haven't you become a bit too lax? Spit it out, Rukia. Where are the Humans who you revealed yourself too?" Renji demands.

"What are you saying?! Just because I'm in a Gigai doesn't mean I've been staying with Humans. Furthermore… to assume I would blow my cover and stay with Humans…" Rukia was cut off.

"It was Humans! Otherwise, there's no way you would have such a Human expression on your face!" Renji yells. Rukia gasps and looks like she has just been slapped.

"You're from the Rukon District like me. You were taken in by the great Noble Family of the Kuchiki… and they spent a lot of time and money to make you an elite Shinigami! Isn't that so?! You are Rukia Kuchiki! Looking so Human… There's no way that's a good thing! Right, Captain Kuchiki?" Renji calls to behind Rukia. Rukia looks behind her in shock to find…

"Byakuya-niisan?" Rukia states in shock.

"Rukia…" Byakuya says as Renji goes to attack Rukia again. Rukia barley dodges and gets a cut on her cheek.

"Revealing yourself to Humans is a grave crime. Consider it compassion from the higher-ups for letting us handle your execution instead of the Keigun. Now tell us who they are, Rukia. We're taking you in, then we'll go after the Humans… and we'll kill them! Don't even try to protect them. You realize it, don't you? You didn't dodge my earlier attacks. I've let you dodge them. The next one will be fatal." Renji explains.

'He's right, Rukia-sama.' A voice says in her head.

'Sode no Shirayuki! Why haven't you been answering my calls?!' Rukia questions.

'Because, Rukia-sama, you have grown soft. Just like Renji-san has said.' Shirayuki explains.

'That's not…' Rukia stops and realizes what she and Renji have stated was true. She had grown soft and weak while being in the Human world; because, there was nothing to fight, thanks to Ichigo and his friends protecting the town.

'Rukia-sama! Watch out!' Shirayuki calls out. Rukia looks up in time to dodge Renji's next attack, but got a cut on her arm. Renji was about to attack Rukia again, but was stopped by a blue arrow made up of Reishi. Renji jumps back and dodges the arrow. Renji and Rukia looked over and saw Uryu walking up to them.

"An unarmed girl being attacked by two men with weapons…? It's not… a very pleasant sight. I don't really go for that kind of thing." Uryu states. (Noba had went back to report to Ichigo. Ichigo sent Uryu to test the strength of the Shinigami. Not to beat them, just to test them. He was also told not to use his full power).

"You can see us? Just who are you?" Renji demands.

"Just a classmate." Uryu says simply.

"Classmate?" Renji asks in confusion.

"One who hates most Shinigami." Uryu states.

"Ishida? What are you doing here?" Rukia asks.

"Sheer coincidence. Nothing for you to worry about. But if you must know… I had a sudden urge to go to Sunflower Sewing, the sewing shop franchise that's open 24 hours… And that's why I was walking here so late. It's not as though I sensed the presence of Shinigami and came here to look, taking the trouble of carrying this plastic bag just so I could use it as an excuse." Uryu explains.

'Oh my… I didn't know he was so clueless.' Rukia thinks with a sweat drop.

"Well, I don't blame you for being shocked, but…" Uryu is cut off by Renji slicing the bag in his hand by the handle. The bag fell to the floor with the handle still in Uryu's hand.

"I asked you a question. Just who are you? Well, don't answer if you don't want to. I'll just kill you first." Renji says pointing his Zanpakuto at him.

"Wait, Renji! He has nothing to do with this!" Rukia yells.

"What are you saying? I did answer you. I'm just Rukia Kuchiki's classmate… one who hates most Shinigami." Uryu sates again.

"That's not an answer!" Renji yells.

"I'm Uryu Ishida. Pleased to meet you." Uryu introduces himself.

"What's this change of attitude?" Renji questions.

"You may be a Shinigami… but you'd still want to know the name of your killer, right?" Uryu asks.

"I've decided! I'm going to kill you!" Renji declares with a blood thirsty grin. (The fight happens the same in the anime, but Rukia saves him instead of Ichigo).

As Rukia was leaving she heard Uryu say.

"We will save you, Rukia." Uryu whispers as she walks by. Rukia just bows her head and tries not to cry. Uryu then passes out.

-Urahara's Shop-

"How are you feeling, Uryu?" Mizuiro asks as he uses Soten Kisshun mixed with healing Kido to heal Uryu's wounds.

"I feel fine, thanks." Uryu says gratefully.

"No problem." Mizuiro answers.

"So, how strong were they?" Ichigo asks with his head in his first soulmates, Chad's lap.

"The Renji character was strong. I would say a little under Mizuiro in strength level. The Byakuya character is another story. I would say, even though I did not see much, is Ichigo's level." Uryu explains.

"They were a Captain and a Lieutenant, right?" Kisuke asks.

"Yes, that's right." Uryu confirms.

"I see. This will be interesting. Are you sure you and your group are ready for this, Ichigo?" Kisuke asks.

"Yes, we are ready. We will save, Rukia and bring order to Soul Society!" Ichigo declares with determination. Kisuke smiles.

'I will be seeing you again soon, Sosuke-koi.' Kisuke thought in relief.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

-Soul Society-

Rukia was sitting in her cell when she had a visitor.

"Are you still sulking?" Renji asks walking up to her cell.

"I'm not sulking." Rukia protested.

"Then, why don't you eat?" Renji asks.

"I'm just not hungry, "Mr. Lieutenant." Rukia teases.

"What?! You got a problem that I'm a Lieutenant?!" Renji yells.

"Not really. Way to go, Mr. Lieutenant! You are so strong, Mr. Lieutenant! Your eyebrows look so weird, Mr. Lieutenant!" Rukia continues to tease Renji.

"Why you! I'll kill you! Come out of there, you!" Renji yells.

"Stop it the both of you." A voice says behind them. They both turn around to see Hisana Kuchiki, wife to Byakuya Kuchiki and older sister to Rukia.

"Hisana-onesan/Hisana-sama!" Rukia and Renji both say together.

"What are you doing here, Hisana-onesan?" Rukia asks getting up from her chair and walks to the cell bars.

"I'm here to see you of course, Rukia-imoto." Hisana says with a warm smile.

"I'm sorry I let you down, Onesan." Rukia says bowing her head.

"None of that now. You did nothing wrong. So, I will make sure nothing happens to you." Hisana says reassuringly.

"How?" Rukia asks.

"You leave that to us." Hisana says nodding to Renji.

"Of course, leave it to us." Renji says. Rukia just nods not really believing there was anything they could do to stop her execution. Hisana and Renji walk out of the room. Hisana and Renji walk together for a little bit until Renji asks.

"So, what is the plain?" Renji asks.

"I having a feeling those Humans are going to come rescue my Imoto. When they do we strike also." Hisana explains as Byakuya and Kaien nod in agreement.

"For now, we just have to act like we are grieving or just don't care." Byakuya says.

"Agreed." Kaien says.

-A Day Later-

Byakuya just left from giving Rukia the Soul Society's verdict on her sentence, 25 days until she is to be executed. He was walking out of the prison tower when he was interrupted.

"Well done, well done. Such calmness in the wake of your sister-in-law's execution… You are indeed a role model for Shinigami, Captain." A sort silver haired Captain says.

"Don't be ridiculous. You and the Captain of Division 9 are the only Shinigami who would fret over dying." Another Captain comments.

"You think so?" The silver haired asks.

"Now what would two Captains without their Lieutenants want with me?" Byakuya asks.

"Oh, we were just… concerned that the Captain of Division 6 would be feeling low because his sister-in-law was about to be executed." The silver haired fox explains.

"Our family lineage is none of your concern." Byakuya states.

"So you're not upset, right? Criminals are such a bother to the Nobles." The other Captain comments.

"My, my… how unusual for a commoner to understand the subtleties of nobles." Byakuya says.

"Not really. I've always been the sensitive one since I was a kid. How about this. Just to show my sensitivity, I'd even offer to chop off the criminal's head, before the execution." The other Captain offers.

"I wasn't aware that at your present level you could tell a person's head." Byakuya says.

"Want to try me?" The other Captain asks.

"You want to?" Byakuya asks back. Before a fight could break out, the silver haired fox Captain ties the other Captain up and drags him onto the roof.

"Forgive us, Captain of Division 6." The silver haired fox says.

"Hey! Ichimaru!" The other Captain yells.

"I never intended to offend you in any way." The silver haired fox, Ichimaru continues.

"Let go! Why you…!" The other Captain continues to yell.

"We'll be going now. My regards to your sister-in-law." Ichimaru says as he drags the other Captain away.

"H-Hey!" The other Captain yells as he is dragged away. Byakuya just walks away after they leave. He then stops a little ways away.

"You can come out now." Byakuya says as he looks over at Hisana who was shaking.

"I would have killed him if you were not about to fight him yourself." Hisana says while trying to calm down her rage. Byakuya just pulls his wife and soulmate close. Their Zanpakuto Spirits were doing the same thing.

-Back in the Human World-

Ichigo and his group were ready to go to the Soul Society.

"This is the gate that leads to Soul Society. It's known as Senkaimon, which is written, "Tunnel World Gate." Now listen very carefully. This gate has a layer of Reshihenkanki, Spirit-particle Conversion Machine on top of a normal Senkaimon." Kisuke goes into explain how all of this works. He then goes onto explain the time limit they have to keep the door way open.

"Let's get going then." Ichigo orders.

"Right!" The others yell. Kisuke and Tessei open the door and Yoruichi, in her cat form, jumps in first to be their guide through. Ichigo and his group jump in after her. Kisuke watches them go and puts his hand up to the door way. It shocks him.

"I'm counting on you, Ichigo." Kisuke says.

"Good luck, Ichigo-sama." Noba says worriedly.

-Soul Society-

When they arrive in the Soul Society, Yoruichi (she has been in cat form this whole time) leads them to her friend, Kukaku Shiba.

"Yo! It's been awhile. Yoruichi. Huh? Who are those kids with you?" Kukaku asks.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. My dad's name used to be Isshin Shiba. I am your family clan member." Ichigo explains.

"Well, I'll be damned. It's good to hear Isshin is still alive and doing well for himself." Kukaku says with a smile. She then gets up from her seat and hugs Ichigo.

"You are welcome here anytime." Kukaku says.

"Actually, we have a favor to ask of you." Yoruichi says.

"Alright, anything for an old friend and my new cousin." Kukaku agrees. Kukaku then shows them her firework cannon and explains what they have to do. While they were doing this the Lieutenants were made to gather together in one room while the Captains were having a meeting.

Ichigo and his group were then shot out of the cannon while the Captain meeting was going on. The cannonball dissolved the shield around the Seireitei. The after blast sent them apart in different directions.

-With Ichigo, Keigo, and Mizuiro-

Just there luck, they landed in front of two Shinigami officers. One of them seemed to be doing a lucky dance of some sort. Ichigo, Keigo, and Mizuiro just stared dumbly. The officer with the lucky dancer just sighed tiredly.

"What're you doing, fools?! I was doing my "Lucky Dance" for you while waiting for you to come crawling out! What're you gaping like idiots at?! Don't you understand human kindness?!" The bald lucky dancer yells.

"What's with him?" Ichigo asks. Keigo and Mizuiro just shake their heads not knowing either.

"Ikkaku, if we take too long, others will come to take our glory." The officer with him explains.

"Right, then, let's get this party started!" The bald lucky dancer, Ikkaku yells. Ichigo was getting ready to fight when Keigo and Mizuiro stop him.

"Go, Ichigo, we got this." Keigo says.

"Are you sure?" Ichigo asks.

"Yes, we are. Now go! Save Rukia!" Mizuiro says.

"Alright! I leave these two guys to you!" Ichigo yells as he takes off running.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Ikkaku yells as he tries to stop Ichigo, but Keigo blocks his way.

"Your fight is with me." Keigo says determinedly.

"Oh, interesting." Ikkaku says.

"I am guessing you will not let me pass either?" The other officer asks.

"No, sorry, but I cannot allow you to stop, Ichigo." Mizuiro says with a smile that says, he is really not sorry.

"Yumichika, let's separate so we don't get in each other's way." Ikkaku suggests.

"Works for me." The other officer, Yumichika agrees. The two groups then separate for their battles.

-With Ikkaku and Keigo-

"My name is Ikkaku Madarame, the 3rd seat of Division 11. What is your name?" Ikkaku asks.

"My name is Keigo Asano. Nice to meet you." Keigo says. Ikkaku just grins as they both tense ready for one of them to make a move.

They stood across each other for a few minutes. "Umm are you going to attack me or something?" Keigo asked.

"If you insist!" Ikkaku rushed in, and Keigo dodged.

"Oh crap!" Ikkaku slashed at him again and again. He dodged expertly, his spars with Yoruichi aiding him, but there was a difference in experience. Soul Reapers were older than they appeared, Ikkaku has fought many life and death battles and his skill in the sword proved that. 'One false move and I'm dead.'

Ikkaku's blade nearly slashed Keigo's throat. "You aren't bad kid."

"You aren't bad either." He wiped away some sweat.

"Skill is not all you need to survive in this world, you also need luck, and no one is luckier than me!" He struck his lucky pose and Keigo sweat dropped.

"Looks like I'll have to get going." Suddenly he vanished and even Ikkaku lost track of him.

"What no way?" He looked around. "This is Flash Step."

"You are right but also wrong, this is an advanced Flash Step, Lion's Prowl!" Time slowed down for a moment so you can see Keigo moving. His movements precise, his steps quiet, his very presence was empty.

Time moved normally and Keigo moved round and round. "Not bad, but let's kick things up a notch." Zanpakuto and sheath unite. "Grow, Hozukimaru." he awakens his Shikai, and his sword morphs into a sansetsukon, a three sectioned staff.

Not only has his power increased, but his speed as well. He swung his weapon out and tried to attack Keigo. The boy dodged his attack and Ikkaku kept up his assault, and managed to land a few hits, Keigo got a hit on his cheek, his side and his shoulder.

"You are right, I just can't run, but my Zanpakuto does know how to handle a fight. Rip Apart the Heavens, Liono!" His Zanpakuto morphed into twin golden claws.

The two clashed, Ikkaku believing he had the advantage with his Zanpakuto being a mix of long mid and short range. Keigo's Reiatsu was forming around his golden claws.

"One punch..."

"Huh?"

"I am going to end this in one punch, sorry but my Zanpakuto can get over excited." A sudden burst of pressure and Ikkaku was taken off guard. "Please try to block this, because I don't want to kill anyone okay?" He took a fighting stance like he was ready to punch.

Ikkaku smirked. "I am not afraid to die!" He rushed at Keigo.

"Fist...Of...The...Beast King!" He threw his punch and launched a massive lion head of spirit energy. It was so big and so fast Ikkaku had no time to dodge. He got blasted away, His Zanpakuto broke, and his clothing burned away. Ikkaku was launched back, his naked body bouncing across the ground, naked a little scorched but alive. Keigo walks up to Ikkaku and looks down at his unconscious body.

'So, this is my soulmate?' Keigo thinks.

'Yes, Master.' Liono confirms while looking at the wounded Hozukimaru.

"Sighs, right, well, let's go meet up with Mizuiro. I can feel he is done with his fight." Keigo says and then takes off running. He looks back at Ikkaku one last time.

"I will be back for you. After all of this is over." Keigo promises as he leaves.

-With Yumichika and Mizuiro-

"Well, now that we are away from them. My name is Yumichika Ayasegawa, 5th seat of Division 11. Yours?" Yumichika asks.

"Well, since you asked. My name is Mizuiro Kajima. Pleased to meet you." Mizuiro says, waiting for the battle to get underway.

"Tsubaki!" He called for Tsubaki who launched at Yumichika.

"Hmm!" Yumichika dodged the attack, but it didn't stop it kept chasing after him. "Interesting power, I take it getting hit by that might kill me."

"Oh yes, better be careful." Yumichika dodged another hit and the energy field around Tsubaki tore through the wall.

"How troublesome, but really an attack like this, is flawed."

"Oh, I don't think, so Mr. Shinigami."

"Oh yes it is, all I have to do is kill the user." He used flash step and vanished, dodging Tsubaki again. He used the false release for his sword, Fuji Kujaku, and it turned into the four blade form. He slashed at Mizuiro, only to be met with a shield a similar energy to Tsubaki.

"Sorry, but I'm not easy to kill." Tsubaki swooped in and hit his sword. The flamboyant male went flying back. "That sword of yours, is that your true release?"

"Of course..." He narrowed his eyes.

'Liar.' A voice whispered in Yumichika's mind.

"If you say so, Tsubaki let's beat this guy!" Tsubaki surged with power, and began to move faster.

"I just have to avoid this guy." He dodged Tsubaki as best he could.

"Oh, I'm not defenseless." He cast a Kido spell, Bakudo #4 Hainawa, and a rope of light shot out and caught his leg.

"Damn!" He was brought down and Tsubaki struck, destroying his Zanpakuto and he got slammed into the ground.

"I don't know why you are hiding your real power, but that's your choice. My choice is to win by any means necessary even if they are underhanded." He formed a red flame cannon, Kido spell Hado #31. Shakkaho. "Nighty night, Mr. Shinigami." He launched it and Yumichika gasped. He got blasted his clothing and hair getting burned. He was left naked, and twitching in a hole.

"Oops, I put too much power into that Kido spell that I burned his clothes off." Mizuiro says sheepishly as he looks a down at Yumichika.

'Hehe, he was fun to fight.' Ayame says giggling.

'No he wasn't. He was an idiot for not taking us seriously.' Tsubaki scoffs. Baigon nods in agreement.

'Tsubaki is right. He should have released his real Zanpakuto, yet he did not.' Hinagiku says.

'I do not know why? His Zanpakuto spirit is beautiful.' Shun'o says dreamily. This comment makes Mizuiro stop short.

'Wait… You can see his Zanpakuto spirit?' Mizuiro asks his Shun-Shun Rikka sprits.

'Yep.' Lily says.

'Sure can.' Ayame chirps. Mizuiro remembers Kisuke explaining how Shinigami find their soulmates by being able to see another Shinigami's Zanpakuto spirit, no matter if the Shinigami wants you to see their Zanpakuto spirit or not. But since Mizuiro had Shun-Shun Rikka's sprits, he was still human. So, he found his soulmate on human standards. Mizuiro leans down and touches Yumichika's hand. An electric pulse went through Mizuiro's body.

'So, he's really my soulmate.' Mizuiro thinks and his spirts nod in agreement. Mizuiro stands back up and starts to walk away from the area.

"We'll come back to him when this is all over. For now, we need to meet up with Keigo." Mizuiro says.

'Right!' His Shun-Shun Rikka spirts say together.

Keigo and Mizuiro meet up and started running toward where they feel Ichigo's Reiatsu was rising.

'I wonder who Ichigo is fighting.' They think while running to where they felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure.


End file.
